1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a probe control method and apparatus for actively controlling a probe included in an ultrasound diagnostic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses transmit an ultrasound signal (generally having a frequency of 20 kHz or more) to an internal part of an object by using a probe, and obtain an image of the internal part of the object by using information of an echo signal reflected from the object. In particular, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are used for medical purposes such as inspecting the inner area of an object, detecting a foreign material in a body, and assessing an injury. The ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have a higher stability than diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus, may be widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
An image (hereinafter referred to as an ultrasound image) obtained from an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus may be displayed by the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, or may be stored in a storage medium and displayed by another image display device. For example, a size of an ultrasound image may be reduced by a portable terminal, a portable electronic device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like, and the ultrasound image may be displayed on a screen.
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses may include one or more probes that scan an object. That is, a user of an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus activates one probe, and diagnoses an object by using an ultrasound image obtained from the activated probe.
When additional equipment is mounted on a probe so as to control activation of the probe, the management cost of the probe increases, and moreover, a compatibility problem occurs between various kinds of probes manufactured based on different standards. In addition, when upgrading a probe, an additional cost is incurred for manufacturing and managing additional equipment suitable for a new probe.